


[podfic] Impure Hearts Stumble

by geckoholic, reena_jenkins



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Bad Parenting, Developing Relationship, Gen, Internal Monologue, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The first time she sees Jupiter, in a blurry photo on a tiny screen, she's both elated and immensely, inexplicably angry.





	[podfic] Impure Hearts Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impure Hearts Stumble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243122) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Mother-Daughter Relationship, Bad Parenting, POV Female Character, Internal Monologue, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Developing Relationship

 **Length:**  00:05:28  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bJupiter%20Ascending%5d%20Impure%20Hearts%20Stumble.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
